bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Alan Spada Sacra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51326 |no = 1736 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = TIl leggendario re che si pensa abbia messo fino alle guerre che infuriavano a Grand Gaia. Molto tempo prima dell’epoca dei Sei Dèi Imperiali, Grand Gaia era sprofondata in un’era di caos. Fu in quest’epoca che Alan ebbe una rivelazione: vide un mondo in cui tutte le creature potevano essere trattate con giustizia. Radunando gli dèi e i demoni che condividevano questo ideale, forgiò la sacra spada Ex Deus Gladius. Con un’arma definitiva che trascendeva ogni limite, Alan viaggiò per le terre mettendo fine ai conflitti. Secondo le leggende, da quel momento la lama fu venerata come tesoro nazionale. |summon = Non mi arrenderò mai, non importa quanto sia duro il viaggio! Non finché non avrò raggiunto i miei obiettivi! |fusion = Perché combattiamo? Al di là della nostra razza, non abbiamo motivo di combattere! |evolution = |hp_base = 5158 |atk_base = 2489 |def_base = 1969 |rec_base = 1839 |hp_lord = 7364 |atk_lord = 3368 |def_lord = 2678 |rec_lord = 2480 |hp_anima = 8256 |rec_anima = 2242 |atk_breaker = 3606 |def_breaker = 2440 |def_guardian = 2916 |rec_guardian = 2361 |def_oracle = 2559 |rec_oracle = 2837 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 32 |ls = Guida della Spada Radiosa |lsdescription = +50% a tutti i parametri; riduzione del 5% dei danni da tutte le creature; ripristino PS a ogni turno; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |lsnote = Heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec & fills 2-4 BC |bb = Cieli Eterni |bbdescription = Combo di 12 attacchi di luce su tutti nemici; ripristino PS; aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; aumento frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni; annulla danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno; riduzione danni da tutte le creature per 1 turno |bbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 32.4% healer Rec, 150% parameter boost, 60% Crit & 10% element mitigation |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Apoteosi |sbbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di luce su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); riduzione danni da tutte le creature e probabile vulnerabilità ai danni critici per 1 turno; aumento frequenza colpi critici, barra BB, ATT/DIF/REC e propri ATT/DIF/REC per 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 150% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 150% self parameter boost, 10% element mitigation, fills 8 BC & 20% chance for 10% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Sacro Spettro Welfreizer |ubbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di luce su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO; aumento ATT/DIF/REC, barra BB, frequenza colpi critici e riempimento barra OD per 3 turni; riduzione danni da tutte le creature per 3 turninormous damage reduction from all types for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 100% element mitigation, 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack, 250% OD fill rate & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Lama delle Preghiere |esitem = |esdescription = Riduzione del 5% dei danni da tutte le creature; +5% a tutti i parametri |esnote = Damage reduction only affects self |evofrom = |evointo = 51327 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Origini delle Armi dell'Evocatore |addcatname = Alan 7 }}